Patch
The format for this page is still being worked on. Leave any comments or suggestions on the page. Maintenance times: * Aeria: Wednesday, 4:00 PM PST * GameTribe: Wednesday, 9:00 AM to 11:00 AM CET. Category: Dream of Mirror Online Latest Updates For '''upcoming content', refer to SSF's Release Dates.'' {| border="0" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- valign="top" | style="width: 50%;" | Aeria (NA) Latest Patch – December 8th, 2008 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1927 & http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=226205): * Map: Mount Babel * Feature: Pet Evo3 and mount system * Feature: Marriage * Feature: Merchant Life Quests * Feature: Level cap raised to 65 * Feature: Lair bosses * Several skills have been changed * UI changes (options window enlarged, inventory lock, skills icons, team flag notes) * Auto-fly Current events: * Eversun Event (PK zone since November 12th) | style="width: 50%" | GameTribe (EU) Latest Patch – December 3rd, 2008 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=632&game=domo&lang=en&from=0) & (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?p=127633): * Pet: Bird Pet * Map: Mount Babel * Quest: Rice Cake Rabbit is falling in love * Quest: Rice Cake Rabbit's lover Isabella * Instance quest: Chest Master Current events: None Archives {| border="0" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- valign="top" | style="width: 50%" | Aeria (NA) 2008/11/26 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=213613): * All Halloween Quests have been removed (including the pumpkins in town) * Summer of Love ended * Test of Courage ended * Searching for Autumn ended * Numerous fixes (dancer qualification, Mecha Suits) 2008/11/12 http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1747: * Guild capacity increased to 768 guilds per server (broken - not working) * Event (change): Eversun Event made into a PK zone * Various items fixes (Witch I Costume, Merchant Spring description) 2008/10/29: * Quest: Searching for Autumn 2008/10/22: * Event: Get That Saddle Back * Event: Enchanted Pumpkins: Out of Control! * Event: Kit-Cat's Candy Quest 2008/10/15: * Quest: The Recycling Brothers (Dragon's Den) (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=190258) * Glitch: Hunter's Additive Arrow (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=191137) 2008/10/10 • Version 13 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1491) * Feature: Trade channel * Event: Eversun Event * Glitch fix: Pet auto-attack 2008/09/24: * Event: Doo-dad Merchant (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=180636) 2008/09/17: — 2008/09/10: Regular maintenance. (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1344) 2008/09/03: — 2008/08/27 • Version 10 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1295) * Feature: Platinum Prodigy * Feature: Duck Keeper 2008/08/20: — 2008/08/11 • Version 9.5 ''': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1182) * Event: Summer of Love '''2008/08/04: * Map: Dragon's Den (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=153934) 2008/07/28: Regular maintenance. (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1083) 2008/07/21 • Version 7.5 ': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1043 & http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1045) * Feature(?): Tax Hike in Eversun City , Darkdale and Collington * Quest: Singsong Fairy * Quest: Guild Mission '''2008/07/21 • Version 7 ': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1007) & http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1010) * Job: Merchant * Quest: Confusion Dance Chapter 1 and 2 '''2008/07/07: Regular maintenance. (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/962) 2008/06/30: — 2008/06/23: — 2008/06/16 • Version 6.5: (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/830) * Quest: Jason * Quest: Scholarly Hermit 2008/06/09 • Version 6: (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/794) * Job: Dancer * Quest: Bucky the Thief * Quest: Stupid Fish * Quest: Reginald * Quest: Big Frankie * Quest: High Priest * Quest: Greedy Cat * Feature: Pet auto-attack 2008/06/02: — 2008/05/27 • Version 5.5 ''': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/709) * Feature: Arena * Feature: Mailbox * Feature: Seizer's Palace * Quest: Old Man Shaun's Dog * Quest: Mirror Quest Mission 7 * Map: Foggy Forest * Map: Blakatoa Peak | style="width: 50%" | GameTribe (EU) '''2008/11/19 http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=621&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12289 * Feature: Pet riding system * Feature: Inventory security lock * Feature: New passive skills, new skills level cap, new skills animation; some skills' effects have been changed. * Quest: Confusion Dance Chapter 3 * Various minor graphic and gameplay tweaks (icons reworked, skills descriptions, options fixed) 2008/10/04 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=616&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11986): * Event: Training Your Courage * Event: Making of a Carp Flag * Event (ended): Get That Saddle Back 2008/10/16 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=600&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11378): * Event: Get That Saddle Back 2008/10/08 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=596&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11184): * Event: Making of a Carp Flag Ended * Event: Newbie Quest Ended 2008/09/24 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=574&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10636): * Event: Newbie Quest 2008/09/18 * Event: Master Refiners (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10442) 2008/09/17 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10387): * Event: Dragon Invasion in Eversun * Event: Summer Keeping * Event: Making of a Carp Flag 2008/09/03 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=544&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9988): * Feature: Seizer's Palace 2008/08/27 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9722): * Glitch fix: Dancer's Life Quests * Quest: G-Cup title 2008/08/20 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9484) * Quest: Protect Darkdale Mine 2008/08/06 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9086): * Event: Five-Rings Quest 2008/07/24 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=486&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=8592): * Map: Dragon's Den * Quest: The Recycling Brothers * Quest: Hermione's Adventure Team 2008/07/09 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=398&game=domo&lang=en&from=10 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=8251): * Quest: Star of Flying Pupu 2008/07/02 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=8053): — 2008/06/25 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=377&game=domo&lang=en&from=10 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=7775): * Job: Merchant * Quest: Confusion Dance Chapter 1 and 2 * Quest: Sammy's Lover, Old Man's Dog 2008/06/06: (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=361&game=domo&lang=en&from=10): * Quest: Jason * Quest: Scholarly Hermit